Over time or because of a particular event or condition (e.g., seismic activity, exposure to excessive or uneven loads or moments, poor compaction, crown corrosion, corrosive soil, etc.), the structural integrity or capacity of force mains, other pipes, and like structures may diminish. For example, such items may crack, corrode, deteriorate, and the like. Such damage to a pipe is particularly problematic when the pipe is used to carry a high pressure fluid because the pressurized fluid can impart significant forces, particularly in the hoop direction, on the pipe. Different methods of repairing or otherwise strengthening damaged pipes and other items are known. For example, fabric liners can be attached to one or more portions of a pipe interior. In cured-in-place pipe lining applications, such liners are impregnated in a curable resin or epoxy, attached to the interior surface of a host pipe, and allowed to cure, thereby forming a watertight barrier between the host pipe and the pipe interior.
Attempts have been made to leverage the high strength and elastic modulus of carbon fibers in cured-in-place pipe lining applications. In particular, bundles of carbon fibers have been woven into fabrics capable of carrying a curable resin or epoxy. However, after carbon fiber fabrics are impregnated with curable resin or epoxy and cured, the cured resin or epoxy tends to eventually separate near gaps between adjacent bundles of carbon fibers. This creates pinhole leaks that permit the fluid contained in the pipe to escape or permit groundwater or the like to enter the pipe. Such pinhole leaks are particularly problematic in high pressure applications where the fluid contained in the pipe has a high positive pressure. A liner for lining pipes that has the high strength and elastic modulus of carbon fiber fabric, while providing a watertight barrier between a host pipe and interior lumen is desired. It is also desired for the liner to effectively limit the transmission of forces, particularly in the hoop direction, to the host pipe caused by the presence of a pressurized fluid in the pipe interior, while at the same time minimizing manufacturing costs.